memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Idran-System
Canon Ist dieser Teil des Textes: "Beim Idran-System handelt es sich um ein trinäres Planetensystem, dessen Hauptstern der Superiese FGC-1215 ist und das keine Klasse M Planeten aufweist." canonisch?--Tobi72 06:51, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :so weit ich weiß nicht, ich habe mir die beiden Folgen gestern noch mal angesehen. Über den Haubtstern wurde darin jedenfalls nichts weiter gesagt. --Egeria 20:11, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Habe im Script von "Der Abgesandte" geschaut. Der Stern wird darin nicht erwähnt.--Tobi72 20:24, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Habe es wieder rein. Grund: en:Talk:Idran_system--Tobi72 20:30, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Nährstes Sternenstystem *In "Der Abgesannte" heist es der stern sei unter knapp 5 Lichtjahre vom wurmloch entfernt. auf einem display steht 4,7234 Lichtjahre *In "Die Prophezeiug" wird gesagt dies sei das system das dem wurmloch am nächten sei *noch in der selben szene empfängt man ein notsignal, dessen quelle 0,35 Lichtjahre entfernt sein soll. daraufhin sieht man wie das shuttle einen planeten erreicht *später finden Dax und O'Brian ein "nicht verzeichnetes binäres Sternensystem" *als O'Brian meint, das es keine Klasse-M planeten gäbe meint Dax das man den scans nicht vertrauen dürfte da der stern annormal goße mengen delta-strahlung aussendet, was langstreckensensoren störe also, idran scheint nicht der nächste stern zu sein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:18, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::korr, kann mir jemand sagen wo die 4,7234 Lichtjahre herkommen? in "Der Abgesannte" heist es nur "Knapp 5 Lichtjahre"--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:43, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Vielleicht von dem Display, ich kann's aber nicht lesen.--Bravomike 11:53, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das steht auf dem Bild von Idran-System.--Tobi72 13:20, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::::kann es sein das es aus dem DS9TM stammt?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:03, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Im DS9TM wird zwar der Ausgang im Gamma-Quadranten sogar Idranischer Ausgang genannt, und das Idran-System mehrmals genannt, es ist aber auf keiner Abbildung zu sehen und es gibt auch keine Entfernungsangabe zum Idran-System (jedenfalls habe ich jetzt auf die Schnelle keine gefunden)--Bravomike 15:48, 19. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::ich habs, es steht ebenfalls auf diesem display--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:13, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Zählt hier das Script oder das was gesagt wird? Also ich habe mir das jetzt im Script angeschaut. Dort steht: "Idran, a ternary system consisting of a central supergiant and twin O-type companions..." Was so viel heißt wir: "Idran, ein ternäres System, bestehend aus einem zentralen Superriesen und einem begleitenden O-Typ Zwillingssternenenpaar" In der englischen Episode wird gesagt: "Idran, a ternary system consisting of twin O-type companions..." Und im deutschen Synchronisieren machen die dann daraus: "Idran, ein ternäres System, das aus zwei Zwillingssternen des O-Typs gesteht." Also hier bin ich für die Script-Version. Nur die kann richtig sein. Im Original haben sie den zentralen Superriesen aus welchem Grund auch immer hinausgeschmissen. Das wurde in der deutschen Fasslung übernimmen, allerdings hat hier der Übersetzer nicht in der Schule aufgepasst und hat aus einem Zwillingssternpaar zwei gemacht. (zwei Zwillingssterne = 4). Trotzdem ist keine der beiden Versionen richtig. Denn in allen Versionen wird von einem "ternary" oder "ternäres" gesprochen. Dies bedeutet, dass es drei Sterne sind. Und "twin O-type companions" bedeutet "Zwillings O-type begleiter", was also eindeutig auf einen dritten Stern verweist. Was machen wir daraus? In den HGI auf den Fehler verweisen und das Script verwenden. Dafür währe ich in dem Fall.--Tobi72 15:40, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Ja hier würde ich die Script-Version nehmen, da sie ja das Mittelding zwischen O-Ton und Synchrofassung darstellt und nunmal zuerst da war. Gäbe es den Fehler nicht, würde ich den O-Ton nehmen. --Mark McWire 15:43, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich würde hier auch auf das Skript zurückgreifen, da es ja die einzige Variante ist, die uneingeschränkt Sinn macht.--Bravomike 17:41, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Darstellungsfehler Auch hier ist wieder nichts zu sehen, kann das mal wer reparieren? --PositronAlpha (Diskussion) 19:39, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC)